


In the Dark

by Marquise



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise/pseuds/Marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You only ever touch me in the dark</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> ASOIAF Kink Meme Fill

When Sansa smiles, he thinks, it’s like a light in his chambers.

She’s smiling now, easing herself down onto his bed with the grace she uses in every action. They had been up most of the night going over documents, working through the cellars. She accompanied him to his chambers on the pretense of seeing him to bed, a lie that they had been using more and more often these days.

Still smiling, she unlaces herself with practiced hands, pulling her gown and shift over her head in one smooth motion. He leans back to take her in; he should be used to the sight now, but it still manages to make him dizzy. He reaches out and runs a hand up her side, cupping a breast in an almost reverent gesture, and she kisses him for the first time that night.

Petyr leans into it, eager, biting at her lips. Every second that she gives herself to him is precious. He’s not exactly proud of the way he acts, like a lovesick boy, but that sort of self-examination has no room in the dark.

She pushes him back, breaking the kiss, and her hands are on his breeches. Her eyes don’t leave his as she unlaces him and takes his cock in a steady hand. Her gaze is pure and piercing, and he shudders as much from the intensity of it as the feel of her practiced fingers.

“This good?” she whispers, sliding down the shaft. Her voice is a maid's voice, well-practiced and very effective. He nods and grunts, and thinks of all the things he will do to her to make up for undoing him so.

She lowers her mouth to join her hand and he arches back, hands in her unfortunately dull hair. There is a dirtiness to the act that thrills him even more; it’s something, he thinks, that she would never do to someone else, even in other darkened rooms.

She’s quiet and methodical, and for a long time the only sound in the room is his heavy breathing. His shuddering groan when she brings him off seems almost too loud, breaking the silence, and when she rises she smiles triumphantly at him, wiping her lips with one elegant hand.

He cups her cheek and pulls her into a kiss. He knows, in his heart, that nothing that happens here will have any life in the light, so he takes what he can get.

He rolls her over onto her back, fingers between her legs, in her, teasing her. She sighs what he thinks is a genuine sigh, and he feels a rush of blood at the sight of her biting her lip. He buries his face in her hair, and listens with pride at all the little noise he draws out of her, at the way she arches and flexes at the touch of his hand.

When she comes she rolls her head to the side, against his shoulder, and he grows half-hard at the way she shudders in pleasure.

She leaves his bed soon afterwards, too soon. Before she goes she kisses him with what he thinks is gratitude.

He lies still for a long time after that, cursing the dawn.


End file.
